


Colour in your Cheeks

by Tay_Tay_theterrible



Category: Naruto
Genre: Also new friends, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Bad Parents, Bitter sakura, F/M, Haruno Sakura is So Done, Haruno Sakura-centric, Kakashi is a good teacher in this (just takes a while), Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Ninken | Ninja Dogs, Parent Hatake Kakashi, Sakura needs a parent, Sakura unofficially gets adopted, She get's a puppy though, So Kakashi was like I guess thats me now, Strong Haruno Sakura, and Tsume Inuzuka, and sorta team 8, because you know... Sasukes kinda an ass, by Kakashi, depressed sakura, he's trying his best, honestly bad team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tay_Tay_theterrible/pseuds/Tay_Tay_theterrible
Summary: How many secrets can you keep?Sakura Haruno knew she had it easy from the beginning. How could she not? She had loving parents, would end up with a perfect husband. She'd have a useful career just like her parents. But that was the thing. No matter how perfect her life was, she didn't want it. She didn't want to be like her parents. She wanted her life to be hard, she wanted to be a ninja. She wants to win Sasuke's heart. She wants to be special.  She wanted something that made her...her.But look where that got her.Now she needs to find a way to be stronger than before, to prove to herself that she's worth it and she didn't make a mistake. That no matter what,there was no turning back.This was the path she'd chosen.It was time for her to embrace it.
Relationships: Aburame Shino & Haruno Sakura & Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura & Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura/Inuzuka Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba/Kankurou, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 13
Kudos: 201





	1. Chapter 1

Sakura sat, waiting. 

She thought that getting a team would've been more fun than this. She was so excited because she was on a team with _Sasuke_. This was finally her chance to win him over. To prove to her parents and to Ino that her dreams were worth it. That she didn't need to go back to being a _civvie._ She could be a ninja. She would be a ninja! But their instructor had yet to make it. Instead was at least, if going by the clock, was _three hours_ late. 

Not to mention they'd gotten Naruto on this team as well. Normally she wouldn't have cared, at least it's not someone she had to worry about taking Sasuke away from her, but he's so loud and rambunctious. She couldn't stand how he could be so hyper waiting for their instructor. 

And Sasuke. Sasuke was just sitting there. Silently glaring at them. What is his problem? It's not like we're the ones who made the instructor late. It's not like we chose to be on this team. Even though I'm actually kinda happy we are all on the same team. 

So she huffed and put her head in her arms. This wasn't fair.

So she closed her eyes and waited. What’s the point of even staying here? Maybe she should just leave and tell her parents the good news. Her parents would be waiting for her, waiting for the news. Whether they’d be happy or not she didn’t know. She honestly wasn’t even sure why they allowed her to be a ninja anyway. 

Most likely hoping you’d drop out after you made ninja connections. Which would allow their business to grow. Not that they meant to use you…. More like ensure you’re future was good. 

She blew air out of her nose and lifted her head. It was boring. I thought we’d be doing missions! She whined in her head. She placed her head back into the crook of her arm. 

**Chaa! This is bullshit!** Inner agreed. 

Maybe we’re not meant to be ninja after all. 

**We’ll be the greatest ninja to ever live damn it!** Inner howled, angrily. 

Sakura ignored her, attention drawn to the giggling. She looked up once more and felt her eye twitch in agitation. Naruto was trying to prank their Jonin instructor? He honestly thought that would work? That he’d be able to prank a ninja? 

She held in a groan. She was on a team with an idiot. 

She looked over at Sasuke, noting in a sort of twisted glee, that he seemed just as annoyed as her. Maybe we’ll bond over our irritation towards Naruto? 

Her cheeks heated, and she ducked her head. Why couldn’t she think about Sasuke without blushing? Her blush wasn’t even cute. It wasn’t a soft red like Ino’s. It was a harsh red that did not go with her hair at all. So it wasn’t even good that she blushed. 

Shaking her head, she tried to think about her parents. Would they finally get her a puppy now that she’d passed? She was always jealous of that Kiba boy who had a little puppy. It was just so cute! Her smile fell. No. Her parents would never get her a puppy. They were “hard to take care of” and “messy”. She hated her parents sometimes. Hated that they weren’t ninjas. That they weren’t strong. 

Her head whipped up as Naruto burst into laugher. Blinking in confusion as an adult man, their instructor her mind supplied to her, looked at them. Chalkdust fluttering to the ground around him. The source being his grey, or was it silver? He _actually_ fell for it? Great. Now there were two idiots on her team. Maybe her parents were right. Maybe she should give up her pointless dream. 

**Fat chance of that.** Inner cackled. 

"My first impression of you guys?" The man started. "I hate you all." 

She tried to stop herself from wilting. Great. Because of Naruto and his stupid prank he hates as all. 

**Nice going stupid.** Inner growled. **You just cost us a good first impression CHAA!**

Sakura silently agreed with Inner. She hoped Naruto wouldn’t make a habit of it. 

“Meet me on the rooftop in five minutes.” With a poof the silver, it was too bright to be grey, haired man dispersed. The chalkboard eraser fell to the ground with a loud clack. 

A few seconds of shocked silence followed before all three scrambled to run to the top. 

Sakura panted, her breaths ragged as she bent over. She’d made it to the top, she was the last one. A few meters behind the boys, but while they were a little winded she could barely see straight. 

But she ignored it and sat down. Staring intently at the man. 

The man stared down at them, eye watching them with equal intensity. Why did he wear a mask anyway? 

“Hmm… Where should we start?” He seemed to pause in thought. “Ah, first let’s do self-introductions.” He said. 

Naruto did he ever not have energy, vibrated in his spot. She had no doubt he’d have actually jumped up. “Me! Me! My name’s Naruto Uzumaki! My future dream is…. To suppress the HOKAGE!” His face was split by a wide grin. Sakura was kinda jealous. She wished she had a dream as cool as that. Instead, she just wanted to be the best ninja. And who was she kidding? It wasn’t like she’d amount to much of a ninja anyway. 

It was Sasuke turns next, she’d missed the rest of what Naruto said, and felt her cheeks heat up once again. She really hated her genetics. Maybe her blush would’ve been pretty if her hair wasn’t so pink. Maybe if her parents allowed her to dye and cut her hair she could actually look half-way decent. 

She zoned in again, wanting to scream. She’d missed some of Sasuke’s introduction! There could be valuable information there! The key to winning his heart!

“... I don’t really have a dream. But I have an ambition, I’m going to kill a certain man.” 

She didn’t know if she gasped, but she might’ve. Sasuke wanted to _kill_ a man? She shook her head. What if he expected his future wife to help him kill people? Would she be able to do that? To become a killer? 

“Pinky? It’s your turn.” The man said. 

She blinked looking up. “Huh? Oh! Uh… My name’s Haruno Sakura. I uh… Um… I want…. Er…” What was she supposed to say? “I like… um…. My dream is… to uh…” She wanted to groan. How could she have made herself look like such a _Fool_?

All three of the boys were looking at her. She ducked her head. It was embarrassing enough as it was. 

**QUIT STARING!** Inner roared, anger wafting off of her. 

“Self-introductions are done for now. Tomorrow we’re going on a mission.”

“A mission! Already?!?” Naruto yelled. “Awesome! What super cool mission are we doing?” 

The man’s eye hardened. “Survival practice.”

“HUH? We already did that!”

The man went on, ignoring Naruto. “Your opponent will be me, but it won’t be a normal practice.”

“What do you mean?” Sakura asked. 

“Meet at training ground 7. At 5 am sharp. Also,” He paused. “Don’t eat. You’ll puke.” 

She groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I found a song I think describes the version of Sakura I want. Feel free to check it out. Also at the very end (the entirety of Colour in your Cheeks), I'm going to explain in greater detail what I changed and why I changed it. Also why I picked the song. But feel free to check it out. I might end up putting a few songs to describe her. 
> 
> I like playlists. :) 
> 
> Anyway, here's the song. Feel free to check it out!
> 
> Nobody- Mitski.

She told her parents last night that she'd passed and been placed on a team with Sasuke. Her dream boy! Kami had answered her prayers! But her parents didn't seem as enthusiastic. In fact, her mother's face had hardened and her father's large grin had tensed before falling into a small smile. Dinner had been awkward last night. The conversation had been stilted, and her parents kept sharing glances. Sakura tried very hard to hold in her emotions. She didn't want her parents to see her struggling to be the perfect daughter they wanted. Proud and perfect, and pretty, and happy. Sakura wasn' any of those things and her parents didn't seem to get it. They just pushed more and more onto her plate. Trying so hard to make her perfect. To make her worthy of being a Haruno. 

It's not like being a Haruno is worth anything. She thought to herself. What has it given me? 

**Nothing!** Inner agreed, voice soft. 

Nothing. Nobody. 

She shook her head. She couldn't get lost in thought. No. She had to concentrate. Kakashi-sensei could find her at any minute. He'd finally told them his name. And only his name. She supposed she'd only told her teammates her name as well. Her name meant nothing to anybody. Sakura Haruno? Who was that? Who? Oh, you know that pink-haired brat. Still wet behind her ears that brat is. Clearly knows nothing about the world or what makes it go round. 

Money is what makes the world go round. Money. Her parents were obsessed with it. Hell, the world was oppressed with it. Ninja didn't help unless they were paid. The villages only gave enough for people to get by. They hoarded it like it was worth millions of lives. Like it was worth everything. 

**STUPID BASTARDS!** Inner yowled. **Don't care about anybody but themselves!**

Sakura shook her head. Concentrate damn it. This isn't the time to be having these thoughts. 

"Sakura. Behind you." A voice whispered. 

She jumped and whirled around, screaming in a mixture of panic and anger. Kakashi-sensei was behind her. Damn it! This is why she needed to destroy her mind. It always just whirls and whirls and it never stops and then she messes up. She always messed up.

She quickly jumped away, feeling odd when Kakashi-sensei didn't fallow. Was she walking into a trap? Would he try to trap her? It wasn't like she was as strong as Sasuke or as resistant as Naruto. 

She walked slowly, looking around. Trying and failing to get a sense of where he'd be or where she was. But it was like.... like her chakra was acting weird. It felt heavier, like some sort of thick syrup. Refusing to expand how she wanted it to. Refusing to work properly. 

She looked around again, feeling like she was stumbling through the world. Why did something feel so off? 

She walked further, stopping in shock when she felt Sasuke's chakra. Why would Sasuke be here? 

"Sak-Sa-Sakura-Chan." Sasuke rasped from behind her. 

She turned to look, mouth agape. What the hell? 

**SOMBODY HURT SASUKE-KUN!! LETS TEAR THEM TO SHREDS! CHAAA!!!!** Inner roared. 

Sasuke was leaning against a tree (could she even call it leaning?) His arm the only thing holding him up. He was covered in blood, and with a sick realization that caused dread to turn her stomach to hard sludge, it was his own blood. Senbon and kunai were impaled in him. He looked pale, he was normally pale but he was much paler. His hair, his beautiful raven locks, were plastered to him in a mixture of sweat, dried crusted blood and fresh blood. His eyes were dropping closed like they were too heavy to keep open. 

Kakashi-sensei wouldn't actually do this, would he? He wasn't allowed to right? Right?

"Sak-Sa..." Sasuke fell, slumped against a tree. He let out a rattling breath. 

"Sasuke? Sasuke?" She ran toward him, stumbling. She couldn't feel a pulse. She couldn't feel a pulse. She couldn't feel a _pulse_! He couldn't be dead. "Come on Sasuke! Get up!" 

No. No. This was not possible. This was fake. It couldn't be real. There was no way this was real. This was false.

She couldn't feel a pulse. 

No. Think about it. This doesn't make sense. This... no. It's not real. It couldn't be real. 

**It's a survival test though.** Inner said, voice soft. **He said we'd have to survive him. What if... what if he's really gone? What if SASUKE IS GONE?** Inner wailed. **He KILLED HIM! OUR SENSEI IS A MONSTER!!**

No! This is not reality. Think about it! Think about it! It doesn't make sense! It doesn't make sense. What are we missing? What are we...

She felt a little snap, a small prick of pain shot through her. Eyes squeezed closed, waiting it out. Once it was gone she opened her eyes again. Sasuke was gone. The heaviness was gone. Everything was gone. 

**KAKASHI TRIED TO MESS WITH OUR HEAD! LETS GET HIM CHAAA!!!**

Sakura allowed a grin to cross her lips. So he'd used genjutsu on her then? Well, now she knew he was skilled in taijutsu and genjutsu. We'll have to be extra careful. 

**CHAA!**

She got up, stretching her limps and testing them. It was time she showed Kakashi-sensei that she was actually worth something. 

She ran, pumping her legs and arms. She needed to find him before she failed. 

She would not fail!


	3. Chapter 3

She grumbled from beside Naruto. Of course, she failed. Who was she kidding? The only thing she was good at was writing and research and what help was that? How would that save lives? How would that be worth anything? 

Naruto was writhing in the ropes that tied him to the pole. Wriggling and hissing and yelling. 

Anger welled up inside her. Why was he upset? He did something! He could've gotten the bells if he hadn't tried to sneak the food! He could've been a genin! He could've... been worth something. But no. He had to be selfish, and stupid. And how was this fair? 

Inner remained silent, not offering her opinion. Sakura found herself wishing she did. It would be someone to talk to, instead of this awkward and harsh silence that floated around them. Mocking her. 

The silence was broken as Naruto's stomach rumbled once again. She'd looked up, nearly snorting at him. His cheeks and neck were flushed and he looked like he wanted to hide. I guess it would be embarrassing. She thought. Pity welling up. 

"Here." She snapped, standing. Her food was held out. She paused. Wait.... his hands were tied.

How was he supposed to eat? She shook her head, receding her hand, ignoring Naruto's cry of dismay. She gripped her chopsticks and held out her Onigiri. Hopefully, this would do. Does he even like this? Should I give him the octopus sausage? 

Shaking her head she held the chopsticks to Naruto's mouth. She wouldn't be eating off of them again, she'd just have to wait until she could eat at home. She was on a diet anyway. Too much food would ruin her look she worked so hard on. 

"Th-Thank you Sakura-Chan!! You're amazing!" Naruto gushed, very loudly. She cringed slightly. Why did he have to be so loud and embarrassing? She nodded and held the bento underneath his chin. She didn't want him to spill. 

She ignored Sasuke who seemed to be watching. He also didn't seem to be eating. What was he doing? Her cheeks heated as she met his eyes, but she quickly looked away. It wasn't like she was.... like she was _kissing_ another boy. She was just feeding him. It wasn't that weird. Or maybe it was? 

**Sasuke's the only boy for us!**

Ok... but like is it weird to feed boys? Or... was she reading to much into this? Maybe _she_ was making it awkward. 

"Um... Do you want... more?" She questioned, fidging. Why was she making this weird? It wasn't weird! She's just making sure the strongest are fed and had more energy. That wasn't weird. 

Naruto was nodding at her, cheeks pink and a goofy smile on his face. Oh, why couldn't Sasuke have fed him? She shook her head and tried to grab more Onigiri for him. 

She screamed when there was a loud poof behind her. Oh god, she was going to be in so much trouble. Kakashi-sensei would tell her parents and her parents would yell at her and home would be tense for a week and she would try very hard to make it better but it wouldn't work and it would be so awkward and she'd be the reason they all got sent back and they'd blame her and it would be so bad and....why wasn't he yelling at them? And why were they all staring at her? 

She blinked, noting that she'd thrown the bento at Kakashi-sensei... it wasn't in her hand anymore and a few feet from him. She'd also grabbed a kunai. Since when did she just grab a kunai? 

"Uh... Sakura-chan? You ok?" Kakashi-sensei asked, staring at her oddly. 

"I... uh.... yes?" She answered, drawing the yes out in a confused tone. 

"Well good work kiddies. You've passed." His eyes crinkled and she swore it looked like he was winking but it had to be a smile but how was she supposed to tell? 

"WHAT?" Naruto bellowed. 

"Well, you see... Sakura showed teamwork when she fed you. Putting your needs above her own." 

Sakura blinked. "But we broke the rules?" 

She heard Kakashi-sensei sigh. Was he mad? Did she say something wrong? 

"Those who break the rules are scum. But those who abandon their teammates are worse than scum." Kakashi said, voice harder than the light tone he'd been using. Was this something he wanted them to remember? It sounded like it was something he wanted them to remember. 

"Er... Kay. Um... Can I go now?" Sakura asked, feet fidgeting. 

"Yeah sure." Kakashi waved her off. "Tomorrow our real training begins. Meet me here at six am sharp." He started to walk away, and so did Sasuke. 

She started to walk away but Naruto's call stopped her. She sighed. Guess it was up to her to untie him then. 

She cut through the ropes. Hoped Kakashi-sensei didn't need these. 

**It's what he gets! BASTARD!!!**

"Um... bye?" Sakura said, cringing before she ran off. 

**Your pathetic you know that?**

Shut up. I didn't have friends growing up. And no... Ino-chan.... Ino-chan was different. 

Shaking her head she made her way back home. It was past noon by now. The sun had already risen all the way. Maybe she could go to a park for a bit?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ight so I found another song I think fits my idea of Sakura. (more of future Sakura.) I also think it kinda fits the whole theme of this fanfic. 
> 
> Brave New World- Kalandra.
> 
> Check it out if you want. :)

Sakura groaned as she sat up. Her body was _killing_ her. Why did she even work so hard yesterday? She ended up failing. Clearly she wasn't strong enough to do anything. She'd only passed because of her pity for Naruto. And how did that help her? 

**Let's show them! We'll be the strongest ninja to ever live!!** Inner growled, fist-pumping in the air. **We'll be so strong that everyone will fear us!!**

Sakura didn't answer or acknowledge her. What was the point of trying to be strong if she wasn't able to? She didn't have a clan. No special powers or Kekkei Genkai. She didn't have a bottomless pit of chakra reserves. She was just a _civvie_ playing ninja. It was only a matter of time before she was killed. 

**Screw what mom says!!! WE'LL BE AMAZING! SHE'LL EAT HER WORDS THEN!!!**

Sakura groaned again, stretching her arms. She'd woken an hour before the time she was supposed to be there. She moved on to stretching her legs and then onto her back. Hopefully, her muscles appreciate this. She'd stretched before going to bed. And in the morning. This is probably going to be her routine now. Sweating and stretching and working hard to reach her goal. Was it even achievable or just a hopeful wish? 

**The fourth was a civilian and look at where he is? HE WAS A HOKAGE!!! ONE OF THE MOST POWERFUL!!! IF HE CAN DO IT SO CAN WE!!!**

Sakura felt some hope fill her. Yeah. He was a civilian, wasn't he? And he made his own Jutsu and became a Hokage. 

**We'll just have to do some research and then train super hard and then.... be AWESOME!**

Sakura shook her head. Sometimes the voice in her head, inner, sounded ridiculous, like a child in a way. A violent child that loved yelling. But without Inner you'd be a useless husk that dropped out of the academy. Ino was helpful... but even she wouldn't have been able to bring you completely out of your shell. 

Sakura paused in her packing, having moved on from her stretches, inhaling sharply. 

Ino! What was Ino doing? Was she complaining about her teammates? Or was she working hard? I need to be better than Ino! I have to be better!

She quickly finished packing, throwing things in there. She wasn't even sure what she needed or didn't need. She should probably do more research. Do you really think they'll have a book on how to pack? What are you an idiot? She asked herself. It didn't matter. She had to train! Or at least win Sasuke's heart. But like... do I really want to be known as the girl who managed to bag the last Uchiha and only be known for that? 

**NOO! WE"RE GOING TO BE THE MOST BADASS NINJA WHO EVER LIVED!!!** Inner cheered. **SCREW THAT CHICKEN ASS BOY! WE GOT WORK TO DO!!**

Sakura shook her head. I mean... it wasn't well put... but yeah she probably should stop putting all her energy into Sasuke. He doesn't seem to like any girl... wait.... her doesn't seem to like any girl....no... no... that can't be. Her face twisted. But what if it was true? She'd assumed the boys had spread the rumour because they were jealous. But what if there was _truth_ in it. 

But like.... what if he did? 

Nah. No. That wouldn't... but it made sense. He didn't react well to girls. But he seemed just fine with Naruto... does he have a CRUSH ON NARUTO? 

She'd fallen in her shock, feet tangling up. She groaned, once again, and laid on the ground. No. Nope. Sasuke likes girls. We'll just... that's.... he likes girls. Yep. Nothing wrong here. Just... has he ever _blushed_ around Naruto? Is he being so mean because he has a crush? 

NO! Quit thinking about this! It doesn't matter! Right? It's not like it would change anything... much. Besides, it wasn't like the clans would let them get together. They couldn't have children. 

She screwed her eyes shut. Oh Kami! WHY DID I HAVE TO THINK THAT? CHILDREN? She shuddered and quickly dressed. Just... forget about it. Right? Right. 

With one last inhale and shake of her head, she burst from her door and ran.

She was not the first one to make it to the training grounds. And she nearly groaned when she saw who it was. Sasuke. Why couldn't it have been Naruto? She whined internally. 

"H-Hi Sas-Sasuke-Kun." She greeted, cheeks heating again. But now it was a mix of embarrassment at her previous thoughts and her confused crush. 

He didn't give her a reply. ANd she couldn't help but wonder if he'll reply to Naruto when he shows up. NO! Don't think that! Bad Sakura! Bad! Bad. Bad. Bad.... would he? NO! Quit. Think about something else! Anything else! Her parents would be mad once they found out he liked Naruto... they'd probably try and have her removed from being a ninja. They only let her in hopes she'd be able to win over a powerful ninja. A powerful ally to them that would help their business thrive. No I kinda hope he does like Naruto. She thought bitterly. 

**IT COULD BE A HUGE SCREW YOU TO THEM!!!**

She blinked. Oh, kami. Why were her thoughts so messed up? Ino never would've thought about this stuff! She was a proper little lady her parents could be proud of. One that would no doubt end up being the clan head after her parents. She wasn't sure if her parents would bother letting her run the family business. She was a ninja now. Her priorities are different from them now. It was like she was a different creature to them. No longer their precious little Sakura. She shook her head. No. It didn't matter. 

She heard a shout and turned, Naruto was running toward them. Hand raised in a wave. 

She peaked at Sasuke and noted that he had indeed sent a look at Naruto. Her cheeks heated. Maybe the rumours are really true?!?

"Hey, GUYS!" Naruto called again, bending over and panting. He looked up with a sheepish grin. "I slept through my alarm!" 

She smiled, eyes drifting over to Sasuke once again. 

He gave a hum in response. A hum to NARUTO! She clutched her bag tightly to her chest. So did this mean that the rumours are true or does he just like Naruto? Did he just hate me? Was I annoying to him? Or weird? He thinks I'm weird. Of course, he does. Why wouldn't he? You've done nothing but blush and stutter and look at him and oh god you idiot! 

Naruto and Sasuke had started to argue about something. QUIT GETTING LOST IN YOUR THOUGHTS! And were now rolling on the ground. Fighting. 

She blinked and looked around. Should she stop it? Would it help if she were to stop it? Or would Sasuke be mad? Er... maybe I should find Kakashi-sensei? And Sasuke could be mad at him? Or should I leave them? They wouldn't kill each other... right? 

"G-Guys!" She called, voice going unheard. "Guys!" She called again louder. Still no response. 

"GUYS!!!" She roared. "Quit acting like children! Didn't your..." She cut herself off. DO NOT SAY THAT! You idiot! They don't have parents. You almost fucked up BIG TIME. What did mother say about opening your mouth? _Think_ before you speak. 

She sat down, back facing them and she played with the strap of her bag. This is why you suck at making friends. You never know what to say. Maybe you should just become mute. That would solve the problem. Yeah but then people would think I'm weird. And we don't want that. Powerful ninja have friends! How am I supposed to make friends if I don't talk? 

**I mean then you'd be able to listen to them and learn about them. Without pissing them off or weirding them out. You'd have to say a few things... but like it could work?**

No. I'm not going to go mute. That's weird. I'm not weird! I'm not going to be weird. 

She waited for Kakashi to show up. The sun had risen already to the top of the sky. It was near noon. He didn't forget about us, did he?

"Yo."


	5. Chapter 5

She grumbled, wiping sweat from her brow. When Kakashi-sensei had said mission this was not what she expected. She didn't expect much, not as Naruto did, but she still expected.... something different. 

**We're painting fences! What kinda Kami forsaken bullcrap is this?!?** Inner grumbled, crossing her arms. **Naruto's right we should be saving people!!! How is painting fences useful!!! CHAAA!!**

Sakura never really understood why her inner felt the need to yell chaa so obnoxiously. It wasn't like anyone was ever going to here her. 

**SHUT UP!**

Sakura shook her head, swiping at sweat again. The heat was so unbearable today. She didn't know what it was that made it so.... hot. Maybe because she was sitting and painting a fence. And from the looks, and sounds, of it she was the only one. 

Naruto was screaming at Sasuke about something, she wondered if Naruto was the one with the crush. It would make sense she supposed. He's always trying to one-up Sasuke and trying to get his attention. And Sasuke seemed to tolerate him. Maybe he saw it as a sign or something. In all honestly, they would make a cute couple. They were kinda opposites. 

**THEY ARE SO CUTE!! Having lovers quarrels already!**

Her brush froze as she blinked. QUIT THINKING ABOUT WHETHER OR NOT YOUR TEAMMATES ARE GONNA END UP TOGETHER!!! That's... that's just wrong. They're still so young! She paused. But like I was hoping I would end up with Sasuke so like what makes it different? Who cares! Who cares! If they end up together I can just laugh at them or something. Yeah. It wasn't like.... it wouldn't be weird. Right? 

She shook her head, more violently then she needed to, before going back to painting. Judging the work her teammates have done... she had no doubt she'd be the one who actually completed the mission. She hoped every mission wouldn't be like this. That would be super shitty. 

"Good work." The old man said, holding out a glass of... what looked like a juice of some sort. With a huge, probably feral if she was being honest, looking grin she all but ripped it out of his hands, barely remembering to throw in a thank you before she greedily guzzled it. Screw her diet. This juice was blessed by the gods. 

"This is so good thank you." She said, after downing the entire glass. She would kick herself later for acting so unladylike but for right now she was thanking every single deity out there for giving her such a splendid gift. 

"Of course. You looked like you needed it, little lady." 

She wasn't sure how she felt about being called little lady, but she let it slide. She nodded enthusiastically. By the gods did she need it. It was a lifesaver. She couldn't believe she didn't pack her water bottle. How could she have forgotten on the _most_ important things? You idiot. To make things worse the boys had ended up wresting and not doing any work and she had to pick up their slack so she was working even harder than before and it was just so hot out!

"I'd offer your teammates some but..." He trailed off and scratched his head. "They don't look like they need it." 

Her teammates at the given moment were still locked in combat, rolling in the dirt. She regrets wanting to be on a team with Sasuke. It was literal hell. He never talked, unless it was Naruto, and that was just arguing. 

**Probably to disguise his crush you know. And the wresting is most likely them tryna cop a feel without looking suspicious!**

She noted to hide the laugh that tried to escape. What the hell? Cop a feel? Where do you come up with these things? Oh, she wanted to curl up into a ball and die of certification. How could that have crossed her mind, inner or not? That was... That was... was...

 **Ingenius, amazing. Hilarious?** Inner offered up. 

HORRIBLE!

"Um... The fence shouldn't take to much longer. I'm almost done." She said to the man, mostly to distract herself from the horrors her mind had been able to bring up because really cop a feel? That was not what her mother would like to hear. Her mother would skin her alive if she knew that thought had crossed her mind. 

**Which is why we'll never tell her. Duh/**

"Of course little lady. Don't take to much longer. It's almost dusk." 

"Oh! No worries! It's my job to help out the village after all." She answered, smiling politely. Just like her mother had taught her. Not a wide smile, that makes you look deranged. Showing just a few teeth. Of course that one never really worked with Sakura. She'd inherited her father's smile... and deranged was the nicest way to say his looked. 

"Well holler if you need anything!" The man said, before wandering back over toward his house. 

She smiled at him and turned back to work. Why was she the only one working? Was it honestly that hard? They could've been finished ages ago if the boys had done anything. But no. They'd rather wrestle in the dirt. At least I'm getting paid for this. I think I'd be joining them if I wasn't being paid. She returned back to work grumbling and shooting glares at the oblivious boys. Kakashi-sensei noticed though if his eye crinkle was anything to go by. Was he amused by this?!?

With a huff, she looked at her handy work. Finished at last. Finally. She rubbed her stiff joints. Finally free!

A hand landed on her hair, ruffly gently. She wanted to scream, she'd spent hours on her hair! _Hours!_

"Good work Sakura-chan." Kakashi-sensei praised.


	6. Chapter 6

She sat up with a groan. Yet another day of even more boring missions. She swore whatever muscles she'd managed to gain from her pitiful stretches and working out had completely dissipated. Not only was she bone-tired by the time she came home but more often than not the missions were basically painting fences, picking weeds, cleaning houses. She was so bored with them!

 **GIVE US REAL MISSIONS!** Inner roared. 

Sakura sighed, staring at the wall. Wonder what it will be today. Fences or gardens? Or maybe we'll be lucky and rescue that poor little kitty again?

 **Maybe we can rescue puppies!** Inner gushed, distracted. 

Puppies... She wanted a dog. She'd heard of and seen, dogs used as ninja's as well. They were called nin.... ninken? That sounded right. Her parents would never let her have a puppy though. Which was a bummer but if she could ask Kakashi-sensei and arrange it her parents couldn't say no then could they? Because it was forwarding her in the ways of the ninja? I'd have to think about it more. There's a lot of work with that and I haven't even trained or been around that many dogs anyway. But I really want a puppy.

She pulled her blanket over her shoulders and walked downstairs. She had time before she had to leave anyway. Besides she was hungry. She ignored the rumble her stomach made, no matter how embarrassing it was. She was at home. Home was... well she couldn't do _whatever_ she wanted, but she didn't have to worry about the body noises at least. How embarrassing would it be is Sasuke-Kun heard my stomach growl? How that would be _so_ embarrassing. 

She sighed, fixing her blanket and pulling it tighter around her. She probably shouldn't have decided to wear a blanket to make breakfast. She grumbled, turning around and walking back upstairs. Blankets don't belong in the kitchen Sakura. After throwing it on her bed she made her way back downstairs. By now her stomach was growling even fiercer. As if a few seconds of waiting made it that much hungrier.

Why was her stomach so loud when she was hungry? Her mother's stomach made a soft gurgle when she didn't eat. Though I supposed her mother had gotten used to barely eating to be thin. To Sakura, this was still a fairly new development. One that her mother had agreed with, but her stomach was still used to the food and treats she'd always snacked on. 

**We're now becoming women and mother basically wants to sell us off. Of course, she wants us thin.** Inner snarked, bitterly. 

Sakura shook her head, she would've made her self a filling breakfast but.... but she didn't want to upset her mother. So with a sigh, she grabbed some fruit and threw it into the blender. Threw in some oats and yogurt. Might as well make herself a morning smoothie then. That would fill her for a while. Maybe. Hopefully. Maybe a mission just sitting and painting a fence would be good. Less movement which would make her smoothie last longer. Maybe she should talk to her mother about eating more so she had energy. 

She shook her head, pouring the blended juice mixture into a bottle.

Sometimes she wished she could eat a normal breakfast with her family. Just sitting around and talking. But no. She wanted a family, I mean I have a family. It's just.... I want a different one. 

She shook her head. It didn't do her any good to think like that.

With a sigh, her smoothie completely ready, she walked back upstairs to get changed. She needed to do her hair this morning anyway. It always took so long to get her hair perfectly straight. Ino-chan had beautiful straight hair and she didn't even have to try to. Sakura rolled her eyes. It would seem that Sakura inherited more than just the vibrant colour of her father's hair. Her's wasn't as bad as her fathers didn't stick up in all directions, but it was very hard to get it to lay perfectly flat. 

Yet another thing her mother told her to do, mainly when she found out Sakura was interested in Sasuke-kun. The last heir of the Uchiha clan. A clan that could make the Haruno's even more influential. Sakura wanted Sasuke-kun but she didn't want him just to make her clan powerful. Didn't want him just for power. She liked Sasuke-kun. His raven locks, and inky black orbs. His pale skin and angry looks. But he doesn't even notice me. 

**He's totally got the hots for Naruto.** Inner chimed in, voice sweet. 

Sakura sat stiffly on her bed. Combing her hair. Should she even try with Sasuke anymore? It wasn't like she stood a chance. Not against Naruto. He was... was so bright and happy. He was so kind despite everything. He didn't hold cruel words against him, didn't blame fists thrown at him. He just kept on smiling. She snorted softly, hands stilling in their brushing motion. Sometimes she wondered why she always had the habit of finding people so much better than her. Instead of her vile thoughts, and a vicious temper she always found the kindest people. People who wanted to fix her. 

She knew why Sasuke fell in love with Naruto. If he was even in love. Naruto was perfect for him. He understood him, was able to create reactions in him. Sakura would only be able to give him sadness. She didn't know what it was like to lose her family, to be alone. Not in that way. Sure she knew how she felt in her family, trapped with no way out, but she didn't know loss as they did. And even if she did she wouldn't be so happy. She wasn't even sure if she'd be silent and brooding like Sasuke. 

No. There was no point in chasing after Sasuke. She hoped he'd see how perfect Naruto was for him. That he'd be able to see Naruto's shine and warmth. That he wouldn't break her heart in the process. She only had a silly little girl crush... so it wasn't like it would be a big break. 

She continued to brush her hair. 

**Why don't we leave it messy today?** Inner asked, softly. **If we're not after Sasuke-kun we don't need to look perfect right?**

Sakura let the brush drop for her hands to her bed. Quickly getting dressed. She wasn't ready to deal with her mothers questions and angry glances. She quickly ran down the stairs, making sure she grabbed her smoothie and her bag. She was going on a mission after all. 

She walked down the streets, the sun just barely in the sky. The inky blue giving way to a spiral of pinks and oranges and reds. Not long ago she dreamed she'd be able to watch the sunset. Dreamed that she'd lean against someone's shoulder, feel the warmth they gave off. Watch as the sun rose. She dreamed that the sunset would show off her beauty and that the on holding her would be breathless. That she'd be the pretty one for once. The wanted one. She never imagined who it was that held her, she wasn't sure if she cared. She just wanted somebody. 

She turned her head and begin walking faster.


	7. Chapter 7

They finished their mission. Thankfully. She didn't know how much longer she would've been able to stand if she had to work with her teammates any longer. It wasn't that she was angry with them...

 **UH YES WE ARE!!!** Inner snapped. **They almost lost that appalling feline.**

But we still ended up capturing it. She thought. 

The cat in question was squirming in Sakura's arms and desperately trying to break free. Its mouth was open as a loud yowl broke free, but Sakura kept a tight grasp on it. she wouldn't be why they lost the damn cat. She felt bad for the kitty honestly. She didn't know much about Madam Shijimi, but judging from how she was when they were given the mission she was quite.... um.... passionate about her poor little lost kitty. 

**Passionate? That woman's a lunitic!**

Sakura couldn't really disagree, but she gently petted Tora's head. Hopefully, it would help calm down the kitty a little. Sakura hated how upset the kitty was at going back home, couldn't help but sympathize with her really. She didn't always want to go home either. Hated the dress up that her mother liked. Maybe.... were their ninja cats too? Maybe she could take in little Tora. Just.... never find her. Madam Shijimi would never know. 

**Yeah... but like Tora's the devil in cat form.... do we really want that near us?**

Look at her. She's so cute though. With her precious amber eyes and cute brown fur. And she's so soft! 

**She's a cat. A cat.**

I want something fluffy at home that gives me love. Is that really so awful? She asked herself. To want something worthwhile to come home too?

Inner remained silent. 

Sakura sighed as she walked, trying to zone out the fighting boys. She really didn't understand why they'd decided to put Sasuke-Kun and Naruto on the same team. They always fought, and while they had a rivalry going on... it was terrible. So much tension that never left. The air was suffocating around them. At first, she may have found it cute that they were so... touchy and angry together but now? Now it was tiring and grating on her nerves. She wondered how long it would last?

Would they grow out of this phase? Would they realize that they actually liked each other and didn't need to act like this? Or.... was it something else that drove them to act like this? Was it because they didn't have parents to teach them? Or... was it.... 

**Stop thinking so much! What's the point? It doesn't matter why. Sasuke-Kun and Naruto are acting like children and they need to stop.** Inner grumbled, Sakura could almost see her inky form shift into a pout. 

Well in order to make friends we have to understand why they do what they do. Clearly Sasuke-kun has some.... unresolved issues.

 **That's putting it lightly. We've seen his glare. It's like he wants to strangle us where we stand.**

Like I said. Unresolved issues, and Naruto.... Naruto is just.... socially.... um.... socially....um.... whats the right word?

 **Fucked?**

NO! No.... Socially stunted. 

**Yeah fucked.**

Sakura tuned her out. It was time for them to enter the building anyway. The cat, Tora, had seemingly accepted her fate and hung in Sakura's arms. Defeated. Sakura felt another stab of pity toward the cat. 

"Hurry up Sakura-chan. We have to get a better mission!!!" Naruto whined. "Come on!!"


	8. Chapter 8

She stared at the old man who'd thrown the door open, interrupting Lord Hokage mid-sentence, and annoyance flashed through her. First Naruto dragged them all here, running at full speed just for a stupid mission and now a rude man walks in with no appointment?

He held a bottle of sake in his hands, taking a swig as he took in team 7. 

This is who we're helping? A smelly old drunkard? 

**This is stupid! We're escorting a drunk man? Tch.**

"These wet eared brats are the ones going to protect me?" The man scoffed, taking another swig. His eyes dragged over their forms, eyeing them up and down. Lip curling as he let out a small huff. Sakura knew what the expression was. Disgust. He didn't even try to hide it. "They don't look like they could harm a fly let alone escort me." 

"I can assure you they will guard you, and even then you have me," Kakashi-sensei said, and Sakura looked at him confused. His voice sounded... tense. Did he... was he upset about how the man referred to us? Well, that would be a first. Though she supposed it was sorta his job to care about them. Well, pretend to care about them anyway. 

The man looked at Kakashi, and his eyes seemed to widen slightly. Did he just notice him? Really? Just how drunk was this guy? Kakashi-sensei was the most intimidating person in this room and that included the Hokage. 

"Yeah... well, it's not you, I'm worried about. That shorty over there looks stupid." 

Sakura's jaw dropped. Did he just call me stupid? 

**CHAA LETS KILL HIM!!!!**

"Hey! You stupid bastard what the hell!" Naruto burst out, flying at him, fists swinging. 

"Naruto we can't kill the client. That defeats the purpose of having a client." Kakashi said, sounding annoyed, though his black eye was narrowed as he stared at the client. 

What was the client's name anyway? Though she supposed she wouldn't actually be required to know it would she? She'd see him for what... a week of being with him and then she'd never see him again. She paused.... it wasn't like her mom would be there to make her... she got a week of freedom. A week of no parents. She... she... 

**CHAAAAA!!**

"Well seeing as that's all settled. Your dismissed." The Hokage said. 

And Sakura... she looked to Kakashi, and seeing his nod, left. 

Why didn't the Hokage stop him from talking to his ninja like that? Was it because of money? Did this entire world run on money? Would she eventually succumb to money's call? She hoped she never would, money just seemed to take everything away no matter how much you gained. She didn't want to be rich. Even if it meant she wouldn't be able to afford all her ninja equipment right off the bat. It just means I have to work at it. And that will make everything so much better. She thought.

**CHAA! We're starting from scratch and working out way up to the top! Watch us RISE!**

Sakura smiled slightly at the antics, wishing she could show confidence like that. Though she supposed if she became as powerful as she wanted it would only be a matter of time before she became confident in her skills. 

She paused, staring at her team. She could only see their backs as they continued to walk forward, and Sakura couldn't help but feel.... feel something. Something heavy had dropped into her stomach, causing it to whirl around. Something was going to change, but Sakura wasn't sure what it would be. 

"Hey Sakura-chan! What're you standing around for?" Naruto called, looking back at her with a goofy smile. "Let's go get ramen!" 

She laughed and ran forward. "Sorry!" 

She couldn't shake off the ominous feeling though.


End file.
